Far Away
by courtniedanielle
Summary: Harry finds Ginny by the pond. It's snowfall. Romance. That sort of thing! Please review!


"Far Away" by Nickelback..

All lyrics to this song belong to them!

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**_

Thats when it all happened. Two years ago, Harry fell for Ginny. He never told her. But this Christmas, it was all about to change. He had a plan. He was going to let Ginny know how he felt one way or another. Heck, he would die to just let her know.

_**Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Ginny Weasley, at the age of sixteen walked toward the dorr that led outside. "Mom, I'll be back later!" Ginny yelled to her mother who was sitting in the living room.

Harry heard her and shot up. He ran over to the window and watched as she walked away in the snow. The snow was tugging at her hair. "My God! She's beautiful!" Harry thought to himself.

He began to put on his coat and boots and walked out the door. He had to find out where she was going. "Ginny! Where are you going? Wait up!" Harry yelled as he ran toward the red-headed figure.

Ginny stopped and turned around. She began to wonder why he wanted to hang around her. He finally caught up with her and was out of breath. "So what are you doing out in the cold?" Harry asked her.

"I'm going to the pond. I go there everyday. I usually ice skate and think about basically everything there!" Ginny explained.

"Oh yeah? You know how to ice skate?" Harry asked her shocked.

" Yeah, I'm pretty good, but not good enough to go professional!" Ginny said.

"Show me! I wanna see!" Harry exclaimed smiling at her.

Ginny laughed. "Okay, okay already! You'll see!"

Ginny sat a blanket down on the snow for Harry to sit on. She sat down on it to put on her skates. She finally got the last one laced and stood up. She took a few steps, took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice. They way Ginny looked as she glided on the ice made Harry realize that he would do anything for her.

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

Ginny skated for about ten minutes and came back. She sat down on the blanket beside Harry. "So, how was I?" Ginny asked him hoping for a compliment.

"You totally sucked!" Harry said playfully.

"Ugh!" Ginny said as her face broke out into a smile.

"No, I'm just kidding. You were awesome!" Harry admitted.

"I know I was!" Ginny told him joking.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

"Ginny, there is something I need to tell you," Harry told her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Ginny asked him as she began to take off her skates.

"Ummm...Ummm... Hold on a second!" Harry told her.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, Harry! Why can't you just tell me?" Ginny exploded.

"Yeah I'm totally serious! Look if I tell you, I don't want you to freak out!" Harry fired back.

"Harry, there is nothing you could say to me that would make me flip out! Well maybe, if you told me you were moving, but..." Ginny said, but Harry interrupted her with a kiss. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity. They finally broke the kiss and Ginny looked down. Harry took his finger and placed it under her chin, so she would look at him.

He smiled at her and said," What I needed to tell you is that I love you!"

Ginny smiled back and said," It's about time!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

" I have been in love with you for years! And you never returned your feelings!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah! Everyone knew I was in love with you!" Ginny explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ginny!" Harry told her.

"What for?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"For making you wait. I'm so sorry Ginny!" Harry answered as he put his head down.

"It's okay!" Ginny told him. As she said this, Harry's head shot up.

"What? You forgive me?" Harry asked her shocked.

"Of course I do! And it was worth the wait anyway!" Ginny told him.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

**The End**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
